


Skylox : A Journey For Love.

by YPea (PeanuutFlower)



Category: Team Crafted
Genre: Angst, Death, Drama, I dunno I didn't read it again and I kinda forgot, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Romance, ghosts I guess, squids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanuutFlower/pseuds/YPea
Summary: I am posting this old deviantart story there.Beware of the cringe.Also I'm no longer in the fandom and no longer ship these.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was made back in 2013.  
> I left it untouched (apart from the title, which I managed to make more cheesy). The bottom notes will be the original descriptions.  
> Nobody will read this, but I still wanted to say it in case somebody does, one day.
> 
> This chapter alone has gotten 249 favourites. Why.
> 
> (Also I discovered I haven't changed that much over the years ... I don't know if that's to be taken as a reassuring or worrying thing.)

### ~ Waaarning~

This fanfiction is about a love story between two guys.  
Don't read it if you aren't used to it .  
=w=

  
  
It was a stormy morning. Lightnings were tearing the sky apart. The rain was falling profusely.  
On a beach, in front of a unleashed sea, some warriors were fighting.  
It was the Sky, Dead and the Star Armies, against the Squid Army.  
The 3 leaders , Sky, Deadlox and Jason, were fighting like they never fought, with the help of their friends and recruits.  
The squids were more agressive and many than ever before.  
For the first time, the squid army started to take over their old enemies, but the humans kept fighting ... until death made them stop.  
Many cries and wailing of pain were heard, from the agonizing ones, and their desperate friends.  
But a concrete cry was heard more than all of the others. A cry, that made the battle end.  
It was Jasons one.  
"SKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!"  
All of a sudden, all the recruits of both the Sky and the Star Armies stopped fighting and ran towards the Stars leader and his friend. The squids then ran away into the depths of the sea.  
Then, the noisy battlefield became silent, only the sounds of the waves, the lightnings and the rain falling could be heard.  
A short time after came the Dead Army. When he saw Sky lying on the ground, Deadlox ran as fast as he could towards him, and knelt next to Jason.  
"J-Jason ... what happened ?  
\- A squid ... no ... a lot of squids ... they attacked him at the same time ... he tried to defends himself ... but ... but ...  
\- Is he ... unconscious ? _hoped Deadlox_.  
\- ... no ... I fear ... I fear it's worse than that ...  
\- No ! Don't tell me he's dead ! He can't be dead ! There's surely a way to-  
-Ty ... I'm sorry ... but ... the squids were highly agressive ... his body is almost covered in blood ... he's not dead yet, but ... I fear there's no hope left ... , _said Jason as he started crying._  
-No ! This is impossible ! I can't believe it ! You ... You're lying ! He can't die like this ... right ? Someone, please, someone tells me he will live ... tell me he will live !!!"  
Deadlox then approached Sky, and took him in his arms. "Please ... don't die on me ... don't die like this ... I beg you !" He whispered while crying.  
Antvenom and SetoSorcerer then came behind Deadlox, and told him to let them try to keep him alive. After a few minutes, they had to face the facts.  
"I'm sorry, _whimpered Seto_ , we did our best, but ...  
-He's definitely dead now ..., _concluded Ant_."  
These words made Jason cry harder, and all the recruits did the same.  
Deadlox froze a few seconds, and uttered a shriek. He threw himself into Sky's arms and cried louder than everyone.  
His friends, even if they were in pain too, tried to get him away from the body, but Ty repulsed them.  
  
__  
~ Time skip - Evening ~  
  
A few hours had passed, Deadlox's friends managed to get him out of Sky's arms and took Ty to his house. The minecrafter kept crying and shouted his deceased friend's name on the way back.  
  
Deadlox was in his house, curled on his sofa. His eyes were empty, but tears were still falling on his cheeks.  
His mind was haunted by the memories he had shared with Sky. They were all good memories, but , by reviewing them, Ty started to feel a huge wave of sadness ... and regrets.  
He had never told anyone of that, but, whenever he was around Sky, he felt weird, and his heart was beating faster.  
He remembered that one time where Sky took his hand when he almost fell in lava during a parkour map. He felt himself blushing, and the way Sky smiled to him made him blush harder. That was the day he realized he loved Sky.  
He sighed between sobs. Why didn't he confessed his love? Now that his friend was dead ... it was way too late ...  
A sound of someone knocking at the door took Deadlox out of his thoughts . Why was somebody visiting him ? He said he didn't want anyone to come !  
He got up of his sofa and slowly walked to the door. He opened it, ready to yell at the one that was annoying him, and then stood in shock.  
He couldn't believe it . Sky was standing and smiling right in front of him.  
"Sky ? Is that ... you ?  
-Yes, Deadlox, it's me .  
-B-but how ? I mean ... you're ... you're supposed to be dead !  
-Well ... I am ... but Notch allowed me to stay in Minecraftia 'till the sun rise up ...  
-Oh ... so ... you came to say goodbye, right ?  
-Yes ... You're the last one I visit.  
-Really ? What are you going to do untill the morning comes, then ?  
-I'll stay with you.  
-W-what ? _said Ty as he felt his cheeks were becoming hot_.  
-Awww ... You're cute when you're blushing ...  
-I'm not blushing ! ... wait ... did you just say I was ... cute ?!  
-Yes ... I did ... , _answered Sky as he started to blush too_."  
They both stared at each other for a few seconds. Deadlox knew it was the right time to confess his love. It was now or never.  
He took a deep breath, and let his heart talk :  
"Sky , I've always been scared to tell you that, because I thought you would be rejecting me ... but ...I ... I love you. And I hope ... I mean ... I ...  
-Ty ... , _whispered his friend_ , it's okay. I love you too.  
\- ... Really ?!  
-Yes, I've never told you, for the same reasons you never told me ...  
-You ... love me ... oh ! Why was I so dumb ! I should of told you ! But I was so scared to lose you !  
-Shhhhh, Ty, it's okay ... it's all okay ...  
-No it's not ! Do I have to remind you you will leave this world tomorrow morning ?!  
-Well, at least, we can spend the night together ..."  
Sky then softly walked towards Deadlox and wrapped his arms around his waist, and Ty did the same. Shortly after, their lips connected.  
They both closed their eyes. Ty was wishing this moment could last forever. He shuddered when Sky pull him furhter to his chest. They kissed for a few minutes, until Sky stopped.  
"Did you enjoy it ? _He said._  
-Well, of course I did ! ... you're a good kisser ...  
-Yeah ... thanks ... , _said Sky as he smiled to Deadlox_ , Heeeeem ...Ty ? I'm a bit curious ... can you tell me how you felt whenever I was around, and what you were ... you know ... thinking ?  
-I'll only tell if you give me your point of view too ! replied Deadlox.  
-Sure."  
And so, they spent the night talking about their memories, without hiding any thoughts, kissing and cuddling sometimes, laughing together to their own reactions. Even if he was tired, Ty didn't wanted to sleep, knowing it was the last time he could talk with Sky.  
When they finished their talking, the sun was starting to rise up.  
"Oh, no ... " thought Deadlox. For him, the night seemed to have last for minutes, and not for hours.  
"Well, I guess it's time to say goodbye ... _said Sky, a bit of sadness in his voice_.  
\- Yeah ...  
-Here, take this, _Sky said as he took his amulet off and put it in Ty's hand_ , promise me you will keep it. With this thing, I will always be by your side.  
-Sure ... but .. what does it do ?  
-No time to explain ... you'll find out by yourself ... at least, I hope you will-"  
Deadlox hugged Sky. His friend's body started to fade away as the sun was rising up. Ty heard Sky sobbing quietly, and felt a tear fall down his neck. He started to shed tears too. They both looked into each other's eyes. Sky was now transparent. "Goodbye ... my love ..." he said, while smiling to Deadlox. "Goodbye ... " softly replied Ty as his -boy-friend was disappearing. As the sunlight came trough Sky's body, a flash appeared for two seconds.  
Then everything became silent. Sky had vanished. Deadlox stood there, lost.  
Some of the last few words of his friend came back to his mind . " _With this thing, I will always be by your side_." Ty took the amulet, and looked at it. "What did he meant by saying that ?" thought he. "May if I put this around my neck ?...". When he did that, he felt weird. Really weird. It was like something or someone was in his house ... but nobody was around ... He suddenly heard Sky's voice.  
"I'm glad you found out ...  
-Sky ?! Are you still there ?!"  
There was no response, but Ty still had the feeling someone was here. He sat down on his sofa. He was having a headache, and was really tired.  
As he was lying down on the sofa, he felt like he was hugged, and let this feeling lasts.  
He softly felt asleep, a smile upon his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I've made a fanfiction because I was bored. And also because I love Skylox.
> 
> Why is this fanfiction called Skylox ? Well, simply because I do not have enough imagination to think of an original title ...
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoy !
> 
> Edit : Had to make a sequel and imagine a whole new story ... so it may will be a little weird at first ... but, eh, you know what ?  
> Just read it.  
> If you have nothing better to do, of course =w=


	2. Chapter 2

### ~ Waaarning~

Just kidding  
=w=

 

 

 

 

 

Deadlox woke up in the middle of the night. Sweating and panting. His heart was beating fast.  
He just had a nightmare, where he saw himself being tortured by squids.  
Next to him were his friends , Seto, GoldSolace, Jason, Jerome ... and also other people he didn't know : there was a guy with black hair, a beard, and a brown T-shirt, another one with short black hair, wearing glasses, a white T-shirt and a black jacket, next to a man with a brown hair and a brown beard, wearing a long red jacket. These were the only ones he could perfectly saw.  
They were all watching him, powerless, their hands and feet imprisoned. Their eyes, where all hope had disappeared, were full of tears.  
  
Ty moaned as he get up to sit on his bed.  
Squids have attacked four times after the battle that cost Sky's life, two weeks ago. During the last one, Deadlox ended up injured, and had for instructions to stay safe in his house 'till he has completly recovered.  
He sighed and shook his head. He got off his bed and moaned again. His wounds were still hurting him after three days of convalescence. He managed to walk to his desk, took the glass of water that was standing on it, and drank it. While drinking, he stared at Sky's amulet, that was also laying on his desk. He hesitated to  put it around his neck.  
__  
~Flashback~  
  
When he woke up after his night spend with Sky, he was still having a headache. He didn't remember the events that happened during the two days he wore it, but his friends told him he acted really weirdly, and that he even kissed a tree.  
That's why he didn't wear it again since then. Plus, when he took off the amulet, he felt a huge pain in his heart, and cried a lot.  
Later, he asked Seto if he knew something about this kind of amulets. The sorcerer had then looked for a book, had read it and explained, a few minutes after, that those items are connected with their owners, and whenever it's owner dies, a part of his spirit stays in the amulet.  
This explanation cleared up many things for Ty, and even woke up a sparkle of hope in his heart ...  
__  
~End of the flashback~  
After a few minutes of reflexion, Deadlox finally ignored the mysterious item and got back, with difficulty, to his bed.  
  
_~Time Skip Morning + Dealox's Point Of View~_  
  
(Warning : this is Dealox, not DeaDlox)(And, yes, i'm changing point of views, I don't want to write a story only based on Ty's P.O.V.)  
  
The sun was not even completly raised up when Dealox went towards Ty's house. From all the recruits, she was the one that has been chosen to take care of the commander of the Dead army.  
She felt really lucky when she heard the news. But the others quickly brought her back in reality : she had to take care of a wounded guy, who was in a foul mood since one of his closest friends died. But the purple haired girl was already aware of that. And she didn't really care. She kept going in the direction of the house, jumping around and smiling, not even tired of having waking up early in the morning.  
When she finally got in front of Deadlox's door, she heard someone falling down -and also swearing- and went to see through the window what was happening . She saw Deadlox lying down the floor, he tried to get up twice but failed.  
Dealox giggled a little, and went back to the door. Fortunatly, Jason had given her a duplicate key, so she could enter in Ty's house whenever she wanted. When she entered in Ty's home, the owner looked at her and blushed for a few seconds : He was in his pajamas, on the floor. But his surprised gaze quickly turned to a furious one :  
"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house ?! _He said angrily._  
-Hey, keep calm, _softly replied the girl_ , My name's Dealox, and your friends selected me to take care of you.  
-I don't need any help !  
-Just look at yourself ...  
-I-I'm tired, okay ? I can still get up by myself, just look, _said Ty as he tried to get up once again, but relapsed on the floor_ , ouch !  
-Well, since you don't need my help ... I'm leaving ... , _said Dealox on a mischievous tone._  
-No ! Wait ! Actually ... I maybe need a little help ..."  
Dealox smiled and, even if the minecrafter was taller than her, she managed to get him up, and made him sat on his sofa. Once she was done, she heard Ty mumbling a "Thank you".  
"Well ! Look at this place ! It's messy ! How can you even live here ?  
-I don't think it's that messy ...  
-Really ? You don't find a place unclean when there's garbage all over the floor ?  
-I'm wounded, okay ?! I can't do housework !  
-Hey, I'm not blaming you ...  
-Oh, really ?! _replied Deadlox on a fake surprised tone_.  
-Yes, I'm just trying to convice you you will need my help to clean it all up ! So, are you conviced now ?  
\- Uuugh ...  
-C'mon mister Deadlox, say yes ! Pleeeeaaaaase ...  
\- ... okaaay ...  
-Yay ! Where's the brush ?  
-In the laundry, right behind you ...  
-Oh ! Okay !  
And so, the girl started to work, and kept cleaning Deadlox's house 'til the living room's clock indicated it was twelve hours. After that, she went to the town to eat her lunch.  
When she got back to her "workplace" at 1:00 pm, she saw that the shutters of Ty's bedroom were closed. Thinking the minecrafter was taking a nap, she entered without making a noise, and saw the bedroom's door was open. She hesitated to report her presence : if Deadlox was really sleeping, he would be furious to be awaken that way.  
A sob made her thoughts end. She approached the room, and saw Ty silently crying, Sky's amulet in his hands.  
  
_~Ty's P.O.V~_  
  
Deadlox was crying. He had decided a few minutes ago to take the amulet and study it. But once it came into his hands, he felt desperate.  
All the memories, all this time he had spent with Sky, all these moments of joy and sadness they had share, were coming back, once again, in his head.  
"What the hell is wrong with me !" _he said angrily to himself_. Why am I always crying, why am I feeling so bad ?! Okay, Sky, the one I loved, is dead ... I know it's a good reason ... but why ... why can't I forget ... his smile ... his kindness ... why am I unable to move on ! " _he shouted_.  
He then raised his head, glanced to his door, and saw purple hair. A few seconds after, his eyes widened.  
Dealox was there, with an astonished face. Ty shook his head, and, despite of his injuries, he got up from his bed and ran up to the girl.  
"What in the deep hell are you doing here !!! _he shouted_.  
-Well ... I ... I just came to do ... my ... work ...  
-Why didn't you tell me you were here !  
-I ... I saw that your shutters were closed .. and since you're wounded ... I-I thought you were sleeping ... and I didn't wanted to wake you up ... so I tried to not make any noises ...  
-Oh ... , _said Ty on a calmer tone_ , ugh, tell me ... did you hear what I said ? ...  
-Y-yes ... , _Dealox answered while nodding_.  
-Well, sh*t ... , _said Deadlox in a sigh_.  
-... And I think the way you still feel for him is beautiful ...  
-... what ?! Are you serious ?  
-I really am.  
-I wont ask why ... because I feel like my brain is gonna explode ... I-I think I'm gonna take a nap ...  
-Okay ! So, if you're going to sleep, for real, I'll try to be the as silent as possible !  
-I'm sure you will be ... I really didn't heard you coming ... , _said Deadlox while laughing_.  
  
_~Time Skip - Evening~_  
  
After his nap, Dealox asked Deadlox to tell her everything about his relationship with Sky and how he felt when the commander of the Sky Army died. Deadlox accepted, after many asks from the recruit, and he even recounted her the last night he spent with Sky , which made the girl cry a little.  
He also had told her what he had learnt about Sky's amulet.  
\- Wow ... the power of this amulet is kinda creepy ... , _said Dealox_.  
-I know ... but it's also awesome.  
-Uh ? Why ?  
-Well, you see, when I was at Seto's home, Ant came, looking for some ingredients to make potions, and asked us what we were doing.  
-Did you told him then ?  
-Of course! We told him everything. But he suddenly became thoughtful, and that's the moment we remembered he had this kind of amulet too !  
-Oh ! Yes, that's right, he has one ! Soooo ... did he said something special ?  
-Well, yes, something really interesting ...  
-Tell me ! Tell me ! _said the girl on an excited tone_.  
-I'm only going to tell you if you stop interrupting me !  
-I-I'm sorry ...  
-So ... Ant told us that, when his grandfather died, his father inherited of the amulet, and started to act strangely : he was continually talking to someone invisible. One day, he said to Ant that he was going to a trip. Ant asked if he could come, but his father refused. He said he was going far away, and that it would be too dangerous. Since, he couldn't go too, Ant asked him to at least explain why he was about to go on a trip. And his father told him one of the craziest stories ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaay ! I've finally finished the second part ! And it took me six frikkin' days !
> 
> Plus, I'm not proud of that one ... welp, I'm never proud of what I'm doing, but I think this one isn't as great as the first part ... I didn't have the same rate of inspiration, I guess ... well, hope you'll still enjoy !
> 
> I'm immediatly starting to write the third part, by the way.
> 
> Have a good day/night, folks !


	3. Chapter 3

\- What is that story ?  
-Dealox ! What did I tell you ! Stop, interrupting, me !  
\- It's not my fault, you're the one who's telling the story, and makes some pauses for the suspense.  
-Uuuuuuuugh ...  
-So ? What kind of story Ant's father recounted ?  
-Well, he said that he was going on this trip to resurrect Ant's grandfather. He even said that it was his father that had told him this, with the help of the amulet.  
-What ?  
-Yeah, I know, it's pretty surprising ...  
-And how did Ant's dad wanted to revive his father ?  
-Well, he was believing in an old legend ... that I believe in , too.  
-And of course you're gonna tell me what this legend is about ?  
-Well, yes, I was going to say it.  
-Go ahead !  
-Okay. So. The legend says that, if we go on the sea from our land, and sail straight to the north for a few days, we arrive on another land. There, in a forest, lives a community of necromancers . It says that these necromancers are able to revive people, by recalling their spirits to our world, when those are still connected to Minecraftia. But only if the deceased person died since less than 3 months.  
-Why 3 months ?  
-I don't know, it says so ... anyways, like I said, Ant's father was believing in that old legend, so he bought a boat, and sailed away ...  
-Did he managed to revive his father ?  
-Sadly ... no. He died before he could even see that mysterious land ... in the middle of the sea ... killed by squids ...  
-Oh my Notch ...  but, wait, how come that Ant has this amulet, if his dad died with it ?  
-Uuuuuh ...good question ... well, he didn't mentioned it ...  
-Oh ... but, if you believe in that legend too ... are you planning to go on a trip to this mysterious land, in order to bring Sky back to life ?  
-Well, yes, I would like to ... but for now, I'm wounded, and I can't organize everything for the travel ... Plus, I don't want to go alone ...  
-Can I come with you ?  
-Dealox ... we met this morning ... and this is too dangerous ...  
-Oh, come on ! I really want to help you ! And I've been in a lot of desperate situations !  
-Weeeeeeelllll ... we will speak of this again when I'll feel better. You can go, now, I think I'll manage to get in my bed by myself, _said Ty as he winked at the purple haired girl_.  
-Okay ! See you tomorrow !  
-See you."  
__  
~Dealox's P.O.V~  
  
As the girl was going on her way to her own house, she spied a human silhouette in the dark. It seemed like it was coming from around Ty's house. " _Did someone heard our conversation ? ..._ " thought she.  
But, since the sunlight was fading away, Dealox didn't pay much attention to it, and ran as fast has possible towards the center of the town, before monsters come.  
  
_~Jason's P.O.V~_  
  
Jason was running, a butter sword in his right hand. The night was falling, and he had to hurry to come back at his house.  
He didn't saw the time flying, focused on every words Deadlox and this girl said, while trying to not be discovered when he was looking trough the window.  
But it has been worth it. Really worth it. Deadlox wanted to go on a trip to ressurect Sky, but couldn't organize it while he was wounded ? Well, the space-loving boy would planify that for him.  
The rest of the conversation didn't really brought him new informations. Jason was already aware of Sky and Deadlox's love.  
And the day he noticed that Deadlox had a crush on the commander of the Sky army, and vice-versa, he felt broken, and jealous.Terribly jealous. He had himself a crush on Deadlox, and couldn't stand the fact that the one he loved had already his heart taken. But after a few weeks, he accepted the reality, and tried his best to make these two see that they loved each other. He felt like he had failed his mission when Sky died, but he was happy to know they at least had the time to confessed their love, and even kissed.  
But despite of that, Jason was still in love with Ty, and that's also why he tried to help him with Sky, and decided to help him with the travel too : he would do anything for Deadlox.  
He kept running and finally arrived at his house, going to sleep : the next day, he would do everything possible to have a boat, and would talk about Ty's project to some trusted friends.  
  
_~Sky's P.O.V~_  
  
Everything was silent. Too silent.  
Sky sighed. He was all alone, on a cloud, waiting for the moment the archangels of the Aether would let him in. But there was a lot of people before him.  
The days following his death, he didn't felt alone. He was talking with Ty with the amulet. But it seemed like his friend stopped wearing it, for an unknown reason, even though he was suspecting that Deadlox had a problem with it. He still could hear him, but couldn't talk to him. And it was painful, since Sky always loved talking. But nobody around him seemed to want to chat with him. He sighed again. He missed his friends. All of them. And also his family. He wished he could return to Minecraftia, again. But Notch only allowed him to stay once, and it has been a great privilege.  
He suddenly felt a presence behind him, and turned around. There was another person on his cloud. A few seconds later, he recognized the newcomer : it was that one guy who died the same time he did. He remembered him, because he almost looked like Deadlox, even if his strand of hair was lying on the right side of his face and that he had blue eyes. He was also wearing a blue T-shirt, with a white arrow printed on it.  
"Hi ! _said the stranger_ , I'm not gonna ask you how you are, because ... you know ... we are both dead ... well, anyways, my name is Siphano. I hope I'm not annoying you, I just really want to talk to someone ...  
-Oh hi, _replied Sky_ , my name's Sky. Don't worry, you're not annoying me at all, I'm actually glad you came to talk to me, I was starting to feel bored ...  
-Yeah, me too ... soooo ... what are you doing here ?  
-... I'm dead, you even said that before  ...  
-Oh ! Eeer ... I meant ... how did you die ? ...  
-Well ... that's kind of a long story ...  
-You can tell me ... it's not like we don't have the time or anything ...  
-Okay then ..."  
And so, Sky told Siphano his life in a nutshell, talked about his death, and even about what happened after. After all, he was dead, letting know his special relationship with a guy to a stranger wasn't really embarassing him.  
" Oh, as I understood, we didn't lived at the same place in Minecraftia ... and ... you were a commander ? Whoa ! That's so cool ! _exclaimed Siphano_.  
\- It was cool, yes ...  
-Oh, hem, yeah ... you really had a tragic death ...and ... you surely misses your relatives and your friends, right ?  
-Yeah, I really do ...  
-I know how you feel ... it's hard to be here, and to not know anything about what they're doing ...  
-Actually, I can see what one of my friend is doing ... well, not everything, but it's already enough ...  
-Really ? How ?!"  
Sky then explained the power of the amulet he gave to Deadlox. Once he finished, Siphano was staring at him with sparkling eyes.  
"Hum, are you okay? _Sky asked_.  
-Y-Yes ... I think ... whoa ....this amulet ... its power ... it's awesome ...  
-Sure, it is ... but, hey, how did you die ?  
-Oh, yes ... I owe you my death story ..., _said Siphano with a faint smile_.  
-So ? How does it go ?  
-Well ... three months ago ... me and my friends, Zelvac, Frigiel and Leo, were going to do an adventure map ... but, as we were going to the location of this map, with Zelvac being way behind us, as usual ... we suddenly got attacked by squids ... we didn't understood what was happening : squids had never attacked us before . But this time, they were agressive. We tried to defend ourselves, but there was too many of them. I saw Leo getting, I guess, eaten by these sea creatures ... and then, I saw Frigiel being impaled by their swords ... , _said Siphano with a trembling voice, as he was reviving the scene_ , ... there was blood all around me ... then, they all turned around, and pounced on me ... I felt pain all over my body ... I heard a cry, I could swear it was Zelvac's ... and then, everything became black ...  
-Wait ... if you died three months ago ... how did you get here the same time I did ?  
-Because I didn't die ... I survived, but with serious injuries ... and instead of healing, my condition worsened, but I tried to hold on, for him ...  
-Him ? He his ... your friend Zelvac, if I understood correctly ? _softly asked Sky._  
-Yes ... I really tried to stay alive ... but, the scientists of my land told me that I would die sooner or later : the squids had injected me a poison, that was slowly killing me ... I cried when they told me the news ... I really didn't wanted to let my friend all alone, I knew ... I know he won't be okay  ... but ... on one of the hospital's bed, when Zelvac was near me ... no longer able to fight against this poison, I left my life ... I left him ... I can still hear his voice in my head ... I can hear him begging me to stay, shouting that he needs me ... I feel so guilty ... we were like ... brothers ... the four of us ... we did everything together since we were little kids ... and in less than three months, three of us died , there is only one left ...he is alone ... so alone ...  , _concluded Siphano as a tear felt on his cheek._  
-It isn't the first time those damn squids break people's heart and separate friends, sadly ...  
-Sure ... but I really still don't know why they attacked us ... they used to be peaceful with us ... but they suddenly became hostile ... at the same time Elarcis disappeared ...  
-Elarcis ?  
-He was a human squid ... one of the nicest guy in the world ... even though he was kind of a jerk sometimes, but he always did that for fun ... everybody liked him ... but, as I told you, he mysteriously dissappeared ... everyone searched for him ... but nobody found him ... we all ended up thinking he was dead ... but I checked the Aether lists : he's not in there.  
-You were friends with a squid ?  
-Yeah, we weren't ennemies with squids, as I said, they were peaceful, and weren't even annoying us ...  
-People of your land are crazy ..., _said Sky while smiling_.  
-I could say the same about yours, you know, _said Siphano as he laughed_.  
-Would you like to talk about happier things ?  
-Sure ! I don't want to cry in front of everyone while entering in the Aether !  
-Me too ..."  
And so, they talked about each others friends, about their happiest memories, and also about the customs of their respective lands.  
They decided to talk for hours, or even days, because after all, time wasn't anymore a matter, here, in the Aether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayz ! I finished it !
> 
> So, in this part, I decided to add ... a french minecraft youtuber ! Yush !
> 
> I really don't have a lot of things to say for now, because, you see, I'm kinda tired ...
> 
> Well, hope you'll enjoy, and have a nice day/night folks !


	4. Chapter 4

Two days after his discussion with Dealox, Ty started to feel better.  
So, in the morning, he decided to go towards the town, planning to buy a ship and everything that would be necessary for a quite long travel, unaware that Jason had already did all of this.  
But while walking, he spyed a group of people coming in his direction. He waited a moment, and finally recognized them : it was the recruits of the Skyla Army.  
Skyla was Sky's youger sister, she had a way smaller army, but it was enough for her. She went with her recruits to do some exploration, trying to find bases with squids, almost three weeks ago.  
Deadlox then stopped walking, and waited for them, to say hi. But then a thought came through is mind. Was Skyla aware of her brother's death ?  
It was to late for him to remember if a letter had been send to her, as the group arrived at his level.  
  
"Hi Deadlox ! _joyfully said Skyla._ How are you ?  
-I-I'm fine ... , _stammered Deadlox. Apparently, she really was unaware of the situation. But Deadlox really hated to inform people of the death of their loved ones._  
-What about Sky ? Do you know where he is ? I haven't seen him ...  
-Ummmmm ....  
-What's wrong, your face is really pale all of a sudden ...  
-N-no it's not ...  
-You're also sweating ...  
-It's ... err ... it's because it's hot here ... look ! The sun ...is ... shining ... Oh my Notch ! Look how bright it shines ! ...  
-... seriously, what's wrong ? Are you sick or something ?  
\- ... The sun sure is shiny today ! Isn't that right, bird ? Hey! By the way, bird ! Nice feathers you got there ! ...  
-... Deadlox ! ...  
-... Oh ! Looooook ! A cloud ! It looks like ... I don't know what it looks like, but it's pretty !  
-... DEADLOX !!!  
-W-what ?  
-What is WRONG with you ?!  
-Nothing at all. Like I said earlier, I'm fine. Perfectly fine.  
\- I don't believe you ...  
-Ugh, fine ... don't believe me if you want ...  
-Well, now that you're a little bit calmed, could you take me to where my brother is ?  
\- .... Okay .... I'll take you here ... since you insist ..., _answered Deadlox on a depressed tone._ "  
  
_~Timeskip -No one's point of view~_  
  
Skyla was following Deadlox, with two of her recruits : Weiss, and Peanuuts. She had disposed of the others.  
As they were walking, she started to talk to them, since Deadlox wasn't talkative.  
  
"So, girls ... how are you ? _She asked._  
-I guess we're fine ...  but, Commander Skyla, _said Weiss_ , were are we going exactly ?  
-Are we going to a party ? _Asked Peanuuts._  
-Does it really looks like we're heading to a joyful place ? Look at Deadlox's face ! _Answered Weiss._  
-Yeah, I do admit I wouldn't have this depressed expression if I were going to dance, and to play with some friends-and strangers too- but that's maybe because .... errr ... because he has an evil side who is waiting for him ... uuuuuum ... to kill him ... at the party ! And he would look like ... liiiiike ... like an enderdragon ! ... but he would still have his normal body ! ...  
-... You're weird ..., _said Weiss as she rolled her eyes,_ plus that would never happen ...  
-Not even in a spooky-creepy alternate dimension ?  
-Uuuugh ....  
-Well, _said Skyla_ , can I answer your question now, Weiss ?  
-Of course you can ! Only if Peanuuts keeps her mouth shut her mout for at least a second ..., _she said as she winked at the  pink haired girl._  
-So, basically, we are going to meet my brother.  
-If we're just going to see your brother, why is Mr.Deadlox so sad ? _asked Peanuuts._  
-I don't know ... __  
-Wait ...isn't that the road to the grave ?  
-I think so, _said Skyla with anxiety in her voice_ , ... why are we going here ? Did some of my brother's friends died when we were away, Deadlox ?  
-You'll find out by yourself ... , _whispered Deadlox._ "  
  
The three girls then looked at each other, with anxiety in their eyes.  
They finally reached the graveyard. There was nobody here.  
Deadlox stopped in front of a quite big grave, and wawed to the girls to make them come.  
When she saw the name on the grave, Skyla froze for a few seconds.  
  
"Oh ... my ... Notch , _said Weiss_.  
-S-Sky ... The ... the commander of the ... Sky Army ... is ... is ... dead ?!!! _screamed Peanuuts._  
- **NO !** _yelled Skyla as tears were falling from her eyes_ . This can't be ! Not my brother ! No , no , no !!!  
-I'm sorry ... Skyla ... , _whispered Deadlox as he was walking away._  
-Hey ! Where are you going ?! _asked Weiss._  
-To the town ... where I was going in the first place ... you should take care of your commander, now ... bye ... __  
\- ... do you even have feelings ? _whispered Weiss a short moment after."_  
  
A few seconds later, Weiss rejoined Peanuuts, and together they tried to comfort their commander,as she mourned the death of her loved brother. __  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's heeeeeeere !
> 
> And, well, sorry for the wait, and also sorry if this time it's a bit shorter, but I wanted to cut the story here , sooooo ... WELL, SORRY FOR EVERYTHING !
> 
> Once I'll post it, I'll start writing the part 5. I PROMISE !
> 
> Also, Weiss is :iconwheatly098:'s .  
> (If you don't like how I used your character just tell me please (also I wasn't really sure 'bout her name ^^")
> 
> Skyla is :iconmajestic-budder34:'s
> 
> Peanuuts is mine.


	5. Chapter 5

_For those who have their character in it :_  
When I was writing this part, I realized some descriptions weren't complete enough.  
So if I made mistakes on the name, the appearance, etc ...  
and you want me to correct it, send me a note, or leave a comment.  
Thank you. ^^  
Otherwise, I hope you'll enjoy your reading !  


  
  
  
~ _Deadlox's P.O.V_ ~  
  
After he left the girls at the graveyard, Deadlox started to feel guilty.  
He had never been good at announcing people's death, but he really thought he became harsh on that one.  
As he was lost in these thoughts, he didn't noticed the figure with a red clothe that was standing before him and bumped into that person.  
The guy screamed of surprise, and Deadlox did the same.  
  
"I-I'm sorry I bumped into you ... I wasn't looking and ...  
-That's okay dude, we're friends after all, answered the person.  
-M-Mitch ?!  
-Yup, that's me !  
-What are you doing at the port ?  
-Uuuuuuuum ... nothing special ... well, I'm just wandering here ...  
-But you never go here !  
-Well, I wanted to change and ... uugh, okay, I'm here because Jason told me to be here.  
-Jason ? But ... why ?  
-Why don't you ask him ? After all, he's the one who planned all of this ...  
-Weeeeelll ... okaay ... where is he ?  
-Right here, next to our boat.  
-"Our" boat ? ... you have a boat ? ...What is going on here ?  
-I told you, go ask him.  
-Fine, I'm gonna do it ..."  
  
Deadlox then left Mitch and looked for for Jason. He first sough a man in a spacesuit, but since he didn't find any, he thought that his friend maybe wasn't wearing it. He finally found him, next to a boat. When the space-loving guy saw him, his face turned pale.  
  
"T-T-Ty ?! What are you doing here ?! _he stammered._  
-That's what I was about to ask you ... and, well, I'm here because I am feeling way better, and also because I want to buy a boat ... like you certainly did ... __  
-B-but, you were supposed to stay for one more day ! Oh, wait ...this day was yesterday ... I forgot that two days had passed since I heard your conversation with that gir- ... I-I mean _-_! ...  
-You heard **what** ?!!! _Yelled Deadlox._  
-Lis-listen Deadlox, I ... I'm sorry, but ... when I came around your house, I couldn't resist but look through your window ... and I heard everything ... about your plan, and ... about your ... love ... for Sky ...  
-You ... you heard all of that ? ... and you certainly told **everyone** about this, huh ?!!! _Shouted Deadlox, making the people that were around look towards them._  
-No, I didn't , Ty ! _Replied Jason._ I would never do such a thing ! I only told them about the plan, and said you wanted Sky back because he was your best friend ! __  
-...a-alright then ... but ... do you still ... like me ? __  
-O-of course I do _, said Jason while blushing a little._ You're still one of my best friends, why would it change, anyways ? __  
-Well ... I thought ... that ... now that you know that I ... like ... boys ...  
-I already knew that ...  
-Really ?!  
-Yes ... I saw that you loved Sky ... and that Sky loved you too ... so I tried to make you two realize that you were in love ...  
-Oh ... wow ... that explains so many things ...  
_-_ Yeah ... and _..._ well, since I've heard the rest of the conversation, I also planned to prepare the travel, for you ... as you already know  
... I hope you don't mind _..._  
-That's okay ... oh, and ...Jason ? __  
-What ? __  
-Thank you _..._ for everything ... you're a really great friend. _"_  
  
Deadlox said the last words while hugging Jason. The boy blushed, even if he tried his best to repulse it. __  
"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt your hug, but we're here ! _"_ said a familiar voice. __  
The two guys stopped hugging and turned around. "Husky ! You're here too ?"said Deadlox when he recognized the newcomer. __  
  
"Yup ! I'm part of the crew for the travel to this unknown land ! _replied the mudkip._  
-And so are we, _said a_ _ _light purple haired_ girl._  
-Who are you ? _Asked Deadlox._  
-These are the chosen recruits, that will come with us for the travel, _answered Antvenom, who had just arrived along with a bunch of other people_. May I present each of them ?  
-Well, sure. _Answered Jason._  
-You don't know them ? _Whispered Deadlox to Jason_. I thought you were the one who was planning everything ?  
-Yeah, but I asked Ant to choose some recruits, while I was doing other things ... I had to make sure we would sail away as fast as possible , and I couldn't handle it myself ...  
-Oh, ok ...  
-So, _said Ant while pointing to a brown-haired girl with red eyes, wearing headphones and a yellow jacket._ Here is Miamore, and next to her is Creepella , _continued Ant, pointing the light purple haired girl, wearing, inter alia, a ribbon and red jacket._ And here is Blade. Only those recruits were supposed to be with us, but when I was going to rejoin you all, these four girls went towards me and asked me if they could join us ... so , here are Weiss, Peanuuts and Dealox, which you must know, Deadlox ... and, there is also Kate .... she asked me later, saying she was coming from the land we're going in ... I don't know if it's true or not, but since she has some powers, it's still okay if she comes with us.  
-Dude that's cool ! _Exclaimed Husky._ "  
  
Deadlox felt really uncomfortable, as Weiss and Peanuuts gave him sort of a death glare. He then focused his attention to Dealox, who was smiling kindly at him, and then looked at Kate.  
  
"Hi , _said the girls._  
-Oh ... hi ...  
-Is there something wrong , Ty ? _Asked Husky._  
-No, no ... I'm ... fine ...  
-Why is there only girls with us ? _Said Mitch to Antvenom._  
-Well, I randomly picked up some recruits, as usual ... and, well ... if only girls want to come with us, then, that's fine ..., _he answered._  
-Alright guys , _said Jason,_ since everything's done, I think we're ready to sail away. Go pack your bags, we'll embark in about an hour ! _"_  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo ... here is the fifth part !
> 
> I don't have much to say, for once !
> 
> Have a good night/day folks ! :la:


	6. Chapter 6

One hour after, Deadlox came back to the port, and noticed there was more people than when he came before.  
Out of all the people, he saw CaptainSparklez, Kermit, Ssundee, Goldsolace, Bashur, Bodil, Seto, Slamacow, Caveman ... and a lot of recruits.  
When he arrived near the boat, Bajan noticed him.  
"Hey, guys, look who's here ! Notch, dood, what were you doing ? We've been waiting for you !  
-Am I late ? I thought I came here in time ...  
-Nah, you're not, you're just the last one who came back, _explained Ant._  
-Well, now that Ty is here too, I guess it's time to say goodbye to everyone, _said Husky.  
-_Oh ! I almost forgot ! _said Ant._ Before that, i need to introduce you to the last recruit that'll come with us ! She asked me after I presented the others ... _  
-_ Do you think it's a right thing to accept people like that ? I mean, do we have enough food ? _Asked Mitch.  
-_Yeah, we have. _Said Jason._ Though, this person will be the last one to join us ... if we accept somebody else, we will run out of food before we get accross the sea ... _  
-_OOOOOh, ok .. so, Ant, who's that recruit ? _Inquired Mitch.  
-_Well, she's right behind me ... her name is Enderchild. She's kinda shy ... it seemed like it was hard for her to ask me if she could come ...   
\- Hi, _said all the people of the crew._  
\- ... Hi ... , _whispered the newcomer._  
-And **now** , it's time to say goodbye, _said Jason as he winked at Husky._ "  
  
 _~No one's P.O.V~_  
  
And so, each of them went to see their friends and relatives, and said them goodbye. Some cried, and some laughed. There was a lot of hugs, and pats in the back.  
In the crowd, a figure with sunglasses and a yellow-ish tie and a blue-dressed guy were talking :  
  
"So, hem, Bodil ... are you sure you can handle the responsabilty of taking care of Jeffrey and Dillon ? _Nervously said Jason._  
-Of course I can ! I'm not stupid ! Taking care of a pig and a bat isn't **that** difficult. _Replied his interlocutor._  
-Y-Yeah, I know ... it's just, that ... Jeffrey and Dillon are like ... part of my family ... ugh, I'm sorry, I'm a little overprotective ... But are you really sure tha-  
-Yes, yes, and **yes** ! _Laughed Bodil._ Now, come on, overprotective guy, just get on that boat of yours, and relax. For the 154'th time, I tell you, it will be fine !   
-You're right, yeah ... you're right ... 'bye then ... and thanks ! _Said Jason as he left Bodil._ "  
  
Not far away, two old friends bade farewell to each other.  
  
"So, here you go again, Ant, letting me alone, here, while you're going on another crazy adventure ! _Joked Sparklez._  
-Hey ! I asked you if you wanted to come with me, and you refused ! It's not my fault if I'm not like you ... spending all my time around a giant tree ! _Replied Antvenom._  
-Says the guy who spend all his nights locked into his basement to make some weird potions !  
-At least I'm doing something useful !  
-Oh, really ? Because that freaky potion that turned me into a hyper rainbow slime was useful, perhaps ?"  
  


The recall of this memory made the two friends laugh together. They laughed and laughed for minutes, as the people around were watching them, smiling and even laughing with them.

  
"I'm going to miss you dude ... _, finally said Sparklez._ Promise me you'll come back ...  
-I promise. Plus, I will only die of old age ! I'm not one of the best fighters of Minecraftia for nothing ! _Exclaimed Ant._  
-I hope you're right ... , _sighed Sparklez._  
-Tsss ... stop worrying, it'll be okay ...  
-... take care of you, Ant ... , _softly said Sparklez as he hugged his friend._  
-... I will, Sparky ... I will ..., _said Antvenom while hugging Sparklez back."  
  
~Bajan/Mitch's P.O.V~  
  
_Looking at Sparklez and Ant hugging reminded Mitch of Jerome and himself. This thought made him smile for a second, right before a huge wave of anxiety filled up his mind. He felt himself becoming pale, and find himself begging for those farewells not to last for too long.  
He then saw that Husky, Deadlox, Weiss and Creepella were coming towards him. The mudkip was the first one to talk :  
"Hey Mitch ! What's the matter ?  
-Yeah, you seem so stressed out right now ... , _continued Creepella._  
-Is there anything wrong ? _Added Weiss.  
_ -Are you scared about the travel for some reasons ? _Said Deadlox._ If so, you know, you can still stay here ... _  
_-N-no, it's not that ..., _stammered Mitch.  
_ -Then what is it _? Calmly asked Weiss.  
-_It's ... Jerome ... _, nervously answered Bajan.  
-_What's the problem with him ? _Asked Creepella._  
-Well, I ... I haven't told him ... that I was going with you guys ...  
-That's not really nice of you, considering you're his best friend, but ... why are you in this anxiety state ? _Said Husky._  
-I know it's bad ... but ... if I look so nervous ... It's because ... I don't want him to come here ...  
-Did you two have a fight recently ? _Asked Weiss._  
 _-_ No ... That's not it ... we haven't fought in months ... but I fear that, today, we'll have to ... if he discovers ... that I'm leaving ... _  
-_ Why ? Jerome isn't a wicked bacca ! _Exclaimed Creepella._  
-Yeah ... in general ... but ... in some circumstances ... like right now ... , _Mitch stammered again._  
-What ? He'll become incredebily angry and will almost try to kill you ? _Joked Husky._  
-E-exactly ... "  
  
Everyone's eyes widened.   
Mitch felt a little better after this talk, even though he saw that his friends weren't believing him.  
But his anxiety level went at its highest rank as he saw a fluffy humanoid on top of the nearest hillock.  
Everybody in the crowd turned around, as the person was running down the hill.  
When it arrived at the level of the port, Mitch felt his heart beating like crazy.  
Then the fluffy figure, armed with an axe, shouted with pure anger :  
  
"I WILL KILL YOU ... **MIIIIIIIIIIITCH !** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angry fluffy is angry.
> 
> and I honestly don't know why


	7. Chapter 7

A few seconds after, a diamond axe flew through the air, grazing Mitch's hair.  
It ended up in one of the surrounding buildings's wall.  
The bacca then ran towards the startled guy, and punched him in the face, which made Bajan fall to the ground.   
Mitch got back in fighting stance, caught up to the bacca, and kicked him in the guts.  
Jerome groaned in pain, and jumped on Mitch, who punched him in one of his eyes right after that.  
As he was doing that, Jerome kicked him in the knees, and made him fall down again. He didn't waste any time and ran to get his axe back, giving a short truce to his adversary.  
Mitch immediatly got up. He was shivering with tension and anxiety, but the fact he knew his opponent really well was still making him confident.  
He looked up at his inventory, and in an instant a diamond sword appeared in his right hand. He held it firmly, even if he was reticent to use it.  
In the meantime, Jerome was doing quick moves in front of his friend, waiting for the right time to strike.  
Mitch then noticed the bacca's unusual red eyes. Normally, when he was in his bacca-rage state, his eyes were still the same color, which was black, but here ….  
Since Bajan diverted his attention on this thought, Jerome sprang at the chance, and pounced on Mitch as an arrow and struck him the axe in his left arm.  
His victim cried in pain, as his arm started to bleed. Though, his right arm with the sword wasn't wounded. He decided to take this chance, and swung his sword towards Jerome.  
The bacca yelped of pain as the blade pierced his own left arm.   
He then closed his eyes, and quickly removed the sharp item off his now wounded limb. He let his axe fall to the ground, and decided to use the sword against Mitch, using the same method.  
He aimed for Bajan's chest, and threw it towards the other Minecraftian.  
It rammed into a stomach.  
But Mitch, didn't get hurt.  
Because the stomach Jerome's sword went in ….   
Was Jason's one.  
  
Everyone gasped, as the space-loving boy stood there, calmly, the cutting object piercing through his body.   
But soon, his legs started to tremble, and he fell down on his knees, with a blank look on his face.  
  
« **WhAt ArE yOu DoInG ?!!** » _Yelled the bacca._  
  
Everyone looked at him, scared.  
Because this voice they just heard, wasn't Jerome's.  
It was like, they were two in his body. Like if, someone or something was possessing him.  
  
«I'm … just … helping my …. friends …. _Stammered Jason between coughs._  
-And we're going to do it, too ! _Shouted Husky._  
-Yeah, all of us ! _Continued everyone in the crowd._  
 **-YoU fOoLiSh MoRtAlS !** » _Roared the fluffy humanoid._  
  
Jerome ot his diamond axe back, but when he lifted his head, most of the crowd was between him, and his targets. They were all there, in fighting stance, ready to give their lives to defend Mitch and Jason.  
Jerome smirked, and dissapeared like an enderman.  
  
« Tha-that 's not normal …. at all …. _Anxiously whispered Dealox._  
-I know , right ? _Said Miamore on the same tone._ »  
  
Jerome appeared again, right in front of Mitch.   
  
«Je-Jerome … snap out of it …. you're my friend, remember ? _Desperately said Bajan_  
-Oh, but I so know that …. , _sneered the bacca._ »  
  
He lifted his arm up, ready to give the fatal blow to his victim.  
But he got hit by a water jet.  
Not too far away from him, a humanoid mudkip, with a satisfied look on his face,  was opening his mouth, were the water was coming from.  
As Jerome got knocked out on the ground, everyone rushed to him, and started to hurt him everytime he tried to get up.  
They only stopped once they saw a dark smoke go out his body , and  heard him groan in pain, with his normal voice.  
He had wounds everywhere, and one of his eyes was besieged by a huge bruise, because of one of Mitch's move.  
This latter dashed towards him, worried, as some people went to take care of Jason, giving him health potions, ignoring the orders that had been given to only use them in desperate situations.  
  
«Jerome ….. , _whispered Bajan at his fluffy friend_ , …. are you ok, dood ? …  
-Do … I seem … like a  … healthy ... person … to you ? _Stammered the bacca._  
-Of course not …. ,   _muttered Mitch,_ And that's why I'm worried 'bout you …  
-I'll be ... fine, Mitch …. I'll be f- »  
  
Jerome gasped of pain, and his eyes widened, as he suddenly started to cough blood.  
He put his hand on his chest, and with the other he gripped his own neck, trying to make the coughs stop.  
Mitch started panicking, and some tears started to roll down his face.  
  
« Jerome ! What's happening ?!!! _He yelled._  
-H-Help ….Mitch … ! ... , _managed to say the bacca._  
-Quick ! Everyone ! Jerome needs help ! _Said Blade._  
-If you have some, throw health potions at him ! _Continued Creepella._ »  
  
Most of the crowd rushed to the agonizing one, and did what Creepella said.   
And, in a few minutes, Jerome had recovered, though some wounds were still there.  
Mitch then hugged Jerome tightly, since he got healed by the potions too, his arm wasn't hurting him anymore.  
But his friend repulsed him, and sat a little away from him , crying softly.  
  
«Why are you crying ? …. everything's right, now …  
-No, it's not … I mean, I've just tried to kill you ….  
-You weren't in your normal state …. so, that's okay, _whispered Mitch as he hugged Jerome again._  
-You're maybe right …. but …. there is still one thing bothering me …., _said his fluffy friend._  
-What is it ? _Asked Bajan._  
-Are you really going somewhere far away from here … **without me** ?   
-… I … , _sighed Mitch._  
-It's true, isn't it ? _Guessed the bacca._ »  
  
Mitch made a pause. He then looked in his friend's eyes. He sighed, and finally decided to answer.  
  
« Yes ….   
-Mitch …. We made a promise we would always do everything together …. , _started to whine Jerome_  
-You made that promise … I didn't promise anything ….  
-So … you're just leaving me behind … like that … without even telling me …   
-Jerome, I'm sorry … I … I just didn't wanted to tell you … I don't even know why I did this … I think I thought you would be okay with me going on a journey …. without your company ....  
-I don't want your apologies ! … You know I hate it when you simply go without me to buy things ! How could you imagine I would be okay to be separated from you for weeks ?!!! Or even … more …., _Yelled Jerome as tears both anger and sadness were forming in his eyes._  
-Come on now, I know it will maybe be a dangerous travel, but it wont be that deadly ….  
-How can you know that ?! You're not a soothsayer as long as I know ! ….  
-Jerome … calm down, I'm sure it will be okay … we're just going to find some necromancers ….  
-And what if these necromancers are evil ? Huh ?!   
-Dood … why are you acting like this ?  
-Think, damn it ! It's obvious !  
-I … I don't know …  
-Ugh …. It's because I don't want to lose you, idiot ! You know that I care about you … **a lot** …. and … you know why …. , _said Jerome as he whispered the last few words._ _»  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo ... after almost a month ... here it is ! ^^"
> 
> Merome, guys ... or ASFCanadian ... whatever ...
> 
> I think I only keep calling this fanfiction Skylox because I can't find another title ... 
> 
> -  
> (Well now you've got one, 2013 me. - 2017 me)


	8. Chapter 8

-Yes … I know, and I guess you're right, but … I… I care about you too, Jerome … and I think that's why, deep inside me, I didn't wanted you to come … I hate seeing you hurt … like you were, a few moments ago … , _Mitch then placed his hand on Jerome's cheek and softly said_ « I love you »  
-You two get a room ! _Yelled a feminine voice._  
-W-what ?! _Stuttered Mitch as he started to blush._ Who said that ?!  
-It's the Unicooorn ! _Said the girl named Kate._  
-... alright … and, why did you say that ?  
-Oh, you so know why I said that, _she said as she smirked._  
-You guys are together ? That's so cute. _Said Weiss._  
-What the hell ? _Exclaimed Blade._  
-Not assumed lovebirds, do not fear ! Subject changer-man is heeere ! _Said a voice in the crowd._  
-Subject … changer … man …? _Repeated Husky._  
-A.K.A Munching Brotatooo ! _Said the same voice._  
-Oh Notch , not him again … , _hissed Jason_  
-Why do you say that ? He's a nice dude … , _whispered Ant to Jason._  
-I know … but … in the last days … he was kinda stalking me …  
-So you know how it feels, _crooned Deadlox._  
-Listen, Ty, I … I only stalked you like … 46 times since I know you … it isn't that much …  
-Yeeah, of course … and ... exactly why were you stalking me ?... wait, why are you blushing again ? …  
-Ssssoo, cool boys and girls ! Need any advice, help or anything ? _Asked Brotato to the group._  
-Not to say it isn't nice to help people , but … why do you want to help someone , like, so bad ? _Asked Dealox._  
-I killed an innocent chicken yesterday. I don't want to go to the Nether so I need to gain Notch's forgiveness. »  
  
After that there was a huge silence and everybody in the crowd stared weirdly at Tyler, but quickly their attention was reported on what they were doing before Jerome snapped.  
The girls decided to know each other better.  
The ones who didn't say goodbye said it.  
The last boxes and barrels were loaded.  
Deadlox was still questionning Jason about why he blushed.  
And Jerome was desperatly trying to stay with Mitch, by holding his left leg while being dragged along on the ground by his boyfriend.  
  
Some time later, they were finally ready to sail away.  
  
  
_~Timeskip – Deadlox's POV~_  
  
Half an hour after the ship sailed, they were no longer able to spot the shores.  
Antvenom had been designed to be the captain, and was a little nervous about that, but the general atmosphere was calm and peaceful.  
Husky and Mitch were talking with Ant to decide of the distribution of tasks, while Jason was studying a map of the known world in his cabin.  
Dealox, Enderchild and Peanuuts were playing Ender games, Miamore and Blade were sleeping on the deck with Weiss and Creepella chilling by their side.  
Kate had been designed to check on the provisions, and see if anything had fallen.  
And, after having unsuccessfully questioned Jason , Deadlox was standing to one side of the ship, his elbows on a wooden fence, and his head resting on his hands.  
He was looking at the sea, following the movement of the small waves caused by the boat's wake, and feeling the soft wind and the tiny salt water drops on his face.  
  
 « What a beautiful thing … _, he thought,_ it's such a shame some evil and dumb creatures live in there … the creatures who killed ... him … »  
  
Ty stopped in his thoughts. He looked around him, and saw no one  was paying attention to him.  
Then he put his hand in one of his trousers pocket, and felt the cold of a metallic object.  
However this cold felt warm for him, as this little object was his lover's amulet, which he took when he came back in his house.  
He gently pressed the amulet, and checked around him once again.  
Then he took the object off his pocket, and pressed it against his chest,his eyes closed, his heartbeat getting faster and his cheeks becoming a little red as he remembered again the memories he shared with Sky, and the kiss they did.  
He got worried since the amulet wasn't reacting, but sighed in relief as he felt a real warm in his hands , as it started to shine weakly.  
He stood there, quiet, gone in a daydream, but when he opened his eyes again, the reality hit him like a hammer.  
Two tears fell down, one on the wooden floor of the vessel, and one on his face, but his free hand quickly drove it.  
He tried to force himself to  smile, by looking again at the sea, and at the sun, whose light was slowly fading away ...  
  
« ... like Sky did, that dang morning …. leaving me alone by disappearing in a …-  
flash …. wha-»  
  
He stopped, astonished. A flash had just passed through him.  
Then a little voice, in the back of his mind, began to torture him.  
  
_Sill thinking about him , uh ? Why don't you forget him for good._  
  
« No, I wont ! And … who are you, anyways ?! »  
__  
Who I am ? This isn't important … if you want to know, I just came in your head , like I did with your fluffy friend … Jerome, I think ….  
  
« So you're the one who possessed him ! Why did you do that ?!  
__  
Oh, come on now, I didn't possessed him … I just came in his mind, like I'm doing to you … and just told him … uuum ...facts …  
  
« What kind of facts ?  
__  
Important ones. And let me tell you some about Sky. They are obvious, but it seems like you're too stupid to realize it. Or too blinded by … loooove … Notch I hate this feeling … anyways, here you go : He is gone. There's no hope left. He is gone forever.  
  
« No …you're wrong …. there's still hope … »  
  
_There isn't. He is dead. Forever. Do you understand ?_  
  
« Of course he is dead … that's why I'm here ! I'm going to bring him back to life ! Bring him back in this world …. with me … »  
  
_That's maybe what you want … but does he want that too ?_  
  
« … yes. I'm sure of it.  
  
_And why ?_  
  
« Because he loves me … and I know his love is true.  
  
The voice sneered, more and more, as Ty was getting anxious.  
  
  
« What ? What did I say that makes you laugh ?  
  
_Oooh, you foolish little fool … you're so naive … you know … I shouldn't tell you this , but … in the Aether, he became friend with … a boy … who looks like you …_  
  
« And ?  
__  
You still don't get it, do you ?  
  
« No, I don't.  
__  
Well, I'm not that cruel, so I will tell you right now : there's a high risk he's gonna fall in love with this guy.  
  
« No way ! Sky loves me too much !  
__  
How do you know ? You only spent a night with him after you confessed your love.  
  
« But I ...  Wait ...  I realized something … how … how the hell do you know all these things ?!  
__  
Well , it's because … I … Gaaah ….you little brat … why can't you see ! .... Uuugh … my powers are weakening … damn that bacca !  
His faith in Mitch was so strong it took much more time and energy  than usual …  
I'm leaving for now, Deadlox, but I will come back. … Laterz !  
  
« Wait ! _Shouted Deadlox out oud_ , Come back ! You didn't answer my question !  
  
-Who were you … talking to ? Asked Creepella.  
-I … I don't know …  
-Wow, man, you were talking to yourself again ? Said Weiss who had just arrived at their height.  
-No ! I wasn't … uugh …  
-Ok, I see, you don't wanna talk about it … that's ok, we understand …, _said Creepella_ , come on Weiss … ! Oh, look ! Flying fishes !  
-Woooow ! Sweet ! Hey ! Wait for me ! »  
  
  
As the girls were going away, Deadlox sighed.  
He then thought about what that voice had just told him, and he felt a slight pain in his heart.  
Was it all true ?  
Was Sky not caring for him at all ?  
... No.  
Even if the thing that had talked to him knew a lot of things, he knew Sky better than it.  
His love was true, he was sure about it.  
He sighed again and looked in the direction in which the sun was a few minutes ago.  
A new night was falling, and the moon was rising above the calm see, that was allowing them to go to the place were him and Sky will hopefully be reunited.  
  
« Sky … , _Deadlox whispered while looking at the amulet_ , I promise you … I wont believe in what that strange voice said : I wont give up. No matter what happens and what I have to go through, **I will save you**. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can't believe I finally made it.  
> Welp, it isn't as good as I wanted it to be ... but ...  
> yeah  
> it's here  
> and that's what matters  
> also I decided to add more Skylox  
> There wasn't enough of it  
> Because, seriously  
> This fanfiction is called "Skylox", for gosh sakes xD


	9. Chapter 9

_~Time Skip – 10 days later~_  
  
During the past few days, all the members of the crew got to know each other better, and those who weren't already friends became so.  
Out of all the people, Deadlox only told Jason and Dealox about what happened, since they were the only ones who were aware of his relationship with Sky. The two had listened carefully and had comforted him.  
Ant had distributed fairly evenly the tasks and made the decision that everytime they would have to eat, a different person woud do the cooking.   
  
« Come and eat ! _Cheerfully said Blade, breaking the peaceful silence that reigned on the boat._  
\- Yeah, we're coming ! _Responded Ant._  
-Who's doing the cooking this time ? _Asked Dealox._  
-It's Peanuuts. _Answered Creepella._  
-Whoo, I hope her cooking isn't as bad as yours … _threw Husky_  
-My cooking wasn't bad at all ! _Yelled Creepella_. It's just that you're too complicated, you do not know how to truly appreciate great food !   
-Yeah, because a burned meal is supposed to be good …, _said Husky in a sarcastic way._  
-Would you two gently quit it and come with us to eat ? _Said Weiss who had just arrived._  
-Yeah yeah … we're coming , _Said Husky before walking away._  
-Hey … hey !!! Look ! He just made me a snub ! … Come back here and fight if you're a fish !  
-Creepella, this isn't the time to fight yet … just ignore him …, _said Weiss._  
-Humpf … fine …  
  
A few minutes later, they were all seated, and they started to eat.  
  
« So, captain Ant ! When will we drop the anchor ? _Asked Miamore._  
-Very soon, _replied Ant._  
-What do you mean by " shoon " , Asked Husky.  
-Oh, come on Husky ! Don't talk with your mouth full ! _Exclaimed Creepella._  
-Okay, " mom " , _said Husky while grinning at Creepella._ So, like I was saying : what do you mean by " soon ", Ant ?  
-He means that we will probably reach the coasts tonight. _Said Jason instead of the captain._  
-Well that's kind of a good thing ! _Said Mitch._ I'm starting to get bored on this boat …  
-Crab ! _Exclaimed Peanuuts._ There's no water anymore !  
-I'll go get some in the hold, _said Kate._  
-Well thanks for you're dedication, Kate ! _Said Enderchild happily._ »  
  
Just after the unicorn-like girl entered the hold, the others heard her screaming.  
  
« Oh my freaking Notch ! _Exclaimed Kate._ The barrels just talked ! My nightmare's come true !!!   
-What the heck ?! _Said the others._  
-Wait … that wasn't the barrels ! There's … like … something or someone behind them !  
-You mean … we have a stowaway ? _Shouted Ant._  
-No … we have two ! Howcome I didn't saw them ?!  
-Because we were hiding ourselves. _Said a familiar voice._  
-Munching Brotato ?! _Exclaimed Jason._  
-The one and only. _Said the glasses-wearing guy while getting out of the hold, followed by Kate._  
-Ugh … great … and who's the second ? _Asked Mitch._  
-I'm sorry biggums … I just couldn't leave you … , _said a fluffy figure who was the last to get out of the hold._  
-Jerome ! _Yelped Mitch._ What the hell are you doing here ?!  
-Well … I … I didn't wanted to leave you … so, since I heard Tyler wanted to help someone, I asked him to help me … to get on this ship …Oh Notch I'm so sorry … but, yeah, so ... he brought enough food and helped me find a hiding spot in the hold ... but once we got here he wasn't able to return without being caught… so he kinda came with me …  
-And now I'll have to endure his presence ... , _murmured Jason._  
-Come on, I know you have something against him, but, be nice at least …, _said Ant._  
-Well then tell him not to bother me. _Dryly replied the blue-wearing boy as he walked away._  
-Alright guys ! Since there's two more fellows, let's finish that meal together ! _Said Weiss._  
-She's right ! Let's go ! _Cheerfully yelled Kate._ »  
  
And so they all came back and seated again, finishing the meal. Mitch was holding an ashamed Jerome in his arms and cuddling him, while Blade was giving them a weird look, and Jason was trying to avoid Brotato's stare, while Ant was telling this last one all the important informations he had to know.  
  
During the afternoon they all did their usual things, and it was calm and peaceful, as always.  
  
« It's too calm … , _Said Peanuuts._  
-What do you mean by that ? _Asked Ender._  
-You know, in books, and movies, there's always that moment when everything is just fine … and then it goes « Boom ! » and there's death and devastation everywhere …  
-Oh, come on, now … this isn't a story … , _said Jerome._  
-This is reality. _Added Mitch._  
-If only you knew … , _whispered Peanuuts._  
-What was that ? _Asked Creepella._  
-Nothing, I … just told myself that … um …  
-ALAAARM ! _Yelled both Dealox and Weiss, who were in charge of monitoring the surroundings._  
-What ?! What's happening ?! _Shouted Ant._  
-There's a huge storm coming right at us ! _Answered Weiss._  
-No way ! This wasn't supposed to happen ! _Exclaimed Mitch._  
-Whatever, Mitch, we need to get prepared ! Everybody on the principal deck ! We have an emergency ! _Commanded Ant._  
-C-c-captain A-Ant …, _stammered Ender._  
-What is it, Ender ?  
-The … the … s-s-s …  
-The what ?  
-The squids ! _Yelled Miamore._  
-Vatican Cameos ! _Yelled Kate before she went to hide in the hold._  
-We're under attack ! _Said Tyler._  
-Thank you for your input, Captain Obvious ! _Replied Jason._  
-Come on guys, don't fight now ! It's childish and ridiculous ! _Yelled Creepella._  
-Look who's saying that ! _Shouted Husky to the girl._  
-Guys this isn't the moment ! _Screamed Weiss._  
-Everybody shut up !!! _Almost roared Deadlox._  
  
Everyone stopped, frightened by the sudden rage in Deadlox's voice and attitude.  
  
  
« Thank you … , _he said calming down a bit_ , I'm sorry I scared you … but, you really should stop fighting against each other right now. The squids are attacking us. We need to work together to defeat them. And please, take care of yourselves … I don't want to lose somebody else …   
-You heard what he said, _added Ant_ , go get your weapons if you have some, and come back here ! Jason, do you have your spacesuit ?  
-Yes , I have, but I can't use it … I broke it during the last battle against the squids, and I didn't had the time to repair it completly.  
-Well, too bad … but it doesn't matter, go grab what you have like the others anyways.  
-Yes, Captain ! »  
  
They all got ready to fight and went duly on the principal deck.  
The army of squids that were attacking them was little, but since they were coming with a storm, it was not good news at all.  
They were all together, in fighting stance, tense, looking at the sea, sometimes observing tentacles emerging from the huge waves as the rain was starting to pour and the wind was getting faster and stronger.  
  
« It will be a tough battle, _said Ant_. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it was definitely too calm.
> 
> Let's see ... who will I kill ? >:3


	10. Chapter 10

In a second, dozen of tentacles went out of the water, moved into position and grabbed the sides of the boat.   
  
« Cut their tentacles ! _Shouted Ant._ »  
  
Jason, Deadlox, Creepella, Ender and Peanuuts came to the front of the ship and began to hurt their aquatic attackers, while Ant, Weiss, Tyler, Blade and Miamore went on it's right and Mitch, Jerome,Husky, Dealox and Kate, who came back from the hold, went on it's left.   
  
Ant was right, the battle was tough.   
Not only because it seemed the squids that were attacking them were pretty good at fighting and defending themselves, but also because the wind was sending them raindrops and salt water in the face and the eyes, blurring their vision and forcing them to squint, which was not at all an advantage in combat.   
As she was trying to cut one more tentacle, Miamore slipped on the now slippery floor as the boat started to sway and violently struck Weiss, causing her to fall in turn.   
  
« Hey ! Careful there ! You almost got me hurt with your sword ! _Said the girl_.»  
  
The other girl who had just got up gave her an apologetic look, and went back to cutting the squids tentacles.  
Ant, who was almost covered in ink, looked around him : Blade and Tyler were doing fine, as well as Weiss and Miamore, despite their little incident, but the squids kept coming and coming, it was like their tentacles were reforming themselves !  
Suddenly there was a shout. Enderchild was lying on the ground, moaning in pain.   
  
«Aaaaah ! It burns ! My Notch ! The paaain !  
-What's happening, Ender ? Did you get hurt by a squid ? _Immediatly asked Jason._  
-No, I think that's not it ! That's the rain ! _Explained Peanuuts_. She's an Ender hybrid, like me … but unlike me, at day she doesn't get hurt, but when it's night time, like … right now, it hurts her !  
-Well then we better take her inside ! _Said Creepella._  
-If you don't mind, I'll do it ! _Said Peanuuts as she picked up Ender and teleported away._  
-Well, we have a fighter in less … _sighed Ant who had just arrived._  
-Sure, but we can still fight the heck out of these squids ! _Said Creepella on a very confident tone._ »  
  
They all came back to fighting again, and they were slowly taking advantage, as more ink and blood covered them and filled the ocean around the boat.  
The left side was quickly left without any squids attacking, as Mitch and Jerome's coordination, Husky, Kate and Dealox powers and weapons were paying off.  
Those on the right side had more difficulties, as some squids were trying to grab them, and some like Tyler, Blade and Weiss got slightly hurt.  
However, on the front the situation wasn't good at all, as the squids were surrounding them : they were trapped.  
  
« So, what are we doing now ? _Nervously said Jason._  
-We can't run … we can just fight. _Said Deadlox on the same tone._  
-But they're too many ! If only the others could come …  _Said Creepella._  
-The enders would be able to teleport, but there's only two of them who can fight … but the others wont be able to pass that " squid wall " behind us if squids keep attacking them from all around … _Said Jason._  
-" Squid wall " ? _Repeated Deadlox before turning around and seeing a lot of squids blocking their passage_. … Oh. So … the situation is bad, isn't it ?  
-It is … but don't worry, it's not like the only thing that could help us right now would be a guardian angel … , _Said Jason with a bit of confidence._  »  
  
Suddenly, many tentacles grabbed the space-loving boy's legs - making him push a little cry of fright - and started to pull him to the side of the boat.   
As the squids were about to make Jason fall down in the water, Deadlox grabbed his hand, but he quickly started to slip also.  
As Creepella was about to prevent Deadlox from falling, the squids who were making the " wall " all pounced on her.   
She screamed as the many tentacles armed with swords started to cut her skin. But it didn't last long, since all the other girls came to rescue her, slashing off the tentacles and impaling the squids.  
At the same time, all the guys were making a sort of human rope to bring back Deadlox and Jason on the boat. But Mitch, who was holding Ant who was himself grabbing Deadlox's legs, got attacked by some other squids, and, unable to defend himself, was forced to let go.  
  
Jason, Deadlox and Antvenom then fall into the tumultuous sea beneath them.  
Husky threw himself into the water to try to save them, but was harshly restrained by the squids.  
The others, while defending themselves against the squids that were still attacking the ship, were shouting the names of their friends, who were fighting in the water against both the wrath of the sea and the tentacles of the squids.  
  
As Jason was struggling into the water, gasping for air every time he managed to approach the surface, like Deadlox and Ant, he heard the squids say something.   
He only understood some words, as the sound was very distorted in the restless water, such as "Hostages" "Base" "Experiments" and something else that finished with "-is", but it was enough to make him worried.  
<span class="">But slowly, his vision was fading away, and before he fell unconscious, he had one last thought.</span>  
  
 ** _" Now I would really need the help of a guardian angel ... "_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 3 days spent on searching what was wrong, I finally gave up and decided to post it anyways.  
> Yes, I know, I could of just post it 3 days ago and edit it later.  
> But there is still something bothering me ... ><
> 
> Anyways ... I also didn't have much time to work on part 11, altough I still wrote a lot for now ... but I was kinda building the boat the characters are in in Minecraft ...  
> And I'm going to build the town, and the Aether ... I already made the plans ! :la:  
> But the boat sucks. I mean ... it's the first time I'm building a boat, I'm doing it without any examples and stuff ...and it's ... a weird boat ...
> 
> Oh, and don't worry, nobody will die in the story anymore >:3
> 
> Woosh ! That's the first time I write this much in a description ! (For this fanfiction, at least)  
> It's 10:40 PM, by the way.  
> Have a good day/night folks ! ♥
> 
> PS : One of the suggested categories for this part was :
> 
> "Suggested categories for "Skylox - Part 10"  
> Literature / Prose / Fiction / Romance / Erotic / Short Stories"
> 
> ...
> 
> Dayum ?


End file.
